


A Little Stupid

by ljfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: The morning after "Stay."(Gender-neutral.)





	A Little Stupid

When you stirred from sleep the following morning, Asra was already awake, lounging against the headboard with a magic book forgotten in his lap—he found himself getting too distracted by your sleeping form to keep reading.

You smiled up at him, and his outrageous bed-hair with a sleepy morning greeting, being met with his adoring gaze.

“I’ve seen the most beautiful places on my travels… so many sights, and views… none of it compares to you.”

“_Asra_...” you blushed, a bashful smile spreading over your face, as your gaze shied away from him. Needless to say, Asra was pleased with your reaction, equal parts fond, and smug.

“I’m gonna make you breakfast,” he announced with a bright smile, stroking a gentle thumb across your warmed cheek, and you watched as he hopped off the bed, and made his way to your kitchen area.

The sun was bright through the window, illuminating the skin of Asras bare back, and his fluffy bed-hair as he searched for ingredients—you couldn’t take your eyes off of him; couldn’t help imagining walking up behind him, and wrapping your arms around his middle... leaving kisses over his shoulders, and neck... running your fingers through his hair...

You were snapped out of your daydream when you felt the smooth, cool scales of Fausts body as she curled up your arm.

“Good morning, Faust,” you greeted, scritching her under the chin. “Are you looking forward to the masquerade?”—You lowered your voice—“There’ll be lots of mischief for you to get up to.”

“Don’t encourage her,” Asra chuckled, pointing the spoon he was holding in your direction, and you gave a Faust a cheeky, conspiratory wink.

The snake in question slithered to your shoulders, as you climbed out of bed to join Asra at the stove. You placed a hand on his shoulder as you approached, Asras pulse quickening at the surprise skin-on-skin contact. His tongue darted out to wet his parted lips, as he sent a lingering glance over his shoulder.

“Can I help?” You offered, surveying the ingredients Asra had pulled from your cupboards as he shook his head.

“Go back to bed, I’ll bring it over,” he insisted, affectionately patting the hand resting on his shoulder with his own.

“But you’re my _guest_, I—“

“Exactly,” he interjected, a kind laugh reaching all his features as it bubbled in his throat. “I’m repaying your kindness.”

Before you could suggest _other_ ways for him to repay you, Faust slithered over Asras shoulders while still draped over your own, causing you to stumble into Asras chest as she nudged you flush against each other, stopping when she was looped around the two of you.

_Kiss_.

Asra flushed at the word sounding off in his head, and then smiled at you, so soft, and fond, and _warm_.

“I guess I’ve been a little stupid, haven’t I?” He chuckled to Faust.

_Yes_.

Asras hands found your waist as he leaned into you, capturing your lips with his own, soft, but full of heat, and pent-up longing; slow, and savouring. It was as if you’d melted into one person; hearts beating in time, and auras melding; hands cradling, and caressing, and holding each other closer as Faust freed you from her matchmaking prison to make herself scarce—her two favourite people were _finally_ getting their shit together.


End file.
